It Would Kill Me
by Jjimene5
Summary: Kurt wakes up in an abandoned warehouse. Blaine is there, but at the same time he isn't.


_(A/N: This is a Klaine one-shot that includes DemonPossesed!Blaine. I'd imagine the setting as something you would see in the show, Supernatural. Well enjoy this one-shot! And sorry for the story moving so fast!)_

The cold, dim warehouse was lit only by a small lightbulb that flickered on and off. The doors were locked shut from the outside. A person awoke on a splintered wooden chair. The smell of fear drenched Kurt Hummel as he stared eye-to-eye at his boyfriend Blaine Anderson, who was only a couple feet away from the chair he was sitting on. When the room was bright enough to see, Kurt noticed that Blaine's eyes weren't normal. No, not at all. Everything, even the usual white part of the eyes, were jet black.

"Blaine? W—what's wrong with uh.. your, your eyes?" Kurt managed to stutter out.

Blaine, or what looked like Blaine, just snickered and smirked.

What was in front of Kurt was the body of Blaine, but not the mind of him.

"Fear." Blaine said in a voice that was crispier and lower than usual.

"Excuse me?" asked a confused Kurt.

"That's what's keeping you away from your boyfriend.. Kurt. You're afraid that he doesn't actually love you back. You're afraid that he'll get _tired_ of you," replied the thing inside of Blaine.

"I—I don't know what you mean," said Kurt.

"You know EXACTLY what I mean!" Blaine snapped, pulling a switchblade out of his right pants pocket.

Kurt was speechless. He only stared at the knife in Blaine's hand.

"You're afraid that you'll get hurt, lied to," Blaine continued, walking closer and closer to Kurt, who just stood there frozen.

A bead of sweat cooled Kurt's skin as the salty water snaked its way down his neck.

"You're a _coward_," Blaine whispered clearly into his right ear. Kurt could feel the presence of the switchblade near his chest. He could feel his heart beating faster in fear. He could feel the absolute truth in what the thing inside Blaine was saying. It was like he was reading his mind.

Blaine stood in front of Kurt, only inches away. He just stared at Kurt with his piercing black eyes. Kurt kept his eyes on the cement floor, holding back tears that were flooding in his eyes. All of a sudden, Blaine kept twitching and moving his head around with his eyes closed. Kurt hesitantly looked up from the ground. Standing in front of him was Blaine. The real Blaine. His eyes were normal, but you could tell he was barely managing to hold on to his normal self.

"Kurt," he said in his normal, higher voice, "listen to me. You're in danger and I'm barely hanging on right now."

"Blaine…" Kurt squeaked out, holding back tears.

"If you end up dying here because of this thing, _it would kill me_. Don't cry, honey." Blaine said while tears were forming in his own eyes, "Please don't cry."

Blaine was still fighting the urge to give in, but it was getting harder and harder.

"Okay. Okay I won't," Kurt replied with a very faint smile, while wiping his eyes with his sleeves.

Blaine got closer to Kurt, keeping the switchblade away from him, and kissed him lightly and softly on the lips. He whispered one more time, "I love you, Kurt"

"I'm so sorry but this is the only way I can keep myself from hurting you," Blaine said to his boyfriend as he was walking back, further and further away from Kurt. He squeezed his eyes shut, switchblade still in hand, and pushed the knife deep in his own chest. He fell to the floor.

"NO!" Kurt screamed, running over to Blaine. Before he could reach him, Blaine's mouth opened wide and a figure of black smoke quickly came out. Faint sounds of screaming and whispers could be heard. Then, everything was calm and silent.

Tears fell from Kurt Hummel's eyes as he cradled his dying boyfriend in his arms. "No. No. P-please just, just stay with me. Come on Blaine."

"I did it for you, Kurt" Blaine managed, "At least I know you're safe now."

"NO! I can't.. I can't live" Kurt said with a waterfall of tears streaming down his pale face, "_without you_."

"I love…you"

"Blaine please, baby" Kurt cried out, stuffing his face in Blaine's bloodstained cardigan.

"Bye, Kurt.." Blaine whispered with his last breath.

Blaine Anderson was gone.

_Gone…_

Kurt's sadness turned into anger at the realization of the death of his beloved boyfriend. He was going to _kill_ whatever was taking control of Blaine before he died. He was ready for revenge.


End file.
